Technically a Teenager
by Piinetree
Summary: Too lazy for summaries.


**Chapter one**

All that night, Dipper had been tossing and turning. He just lied awake in his bed, getting no sleep at all. Dipper felt heartsick. It was his twin sisters and his birthday. He should of been happy. But he wasn't. He was the exact opposite. It was the last day of summer, and that meant his very last day in Gravity Falls.  
The sunlight started to shine in their room. Mabel got out of her bed and leaped to her brothers. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIP!" She exclaimed happily. Her brother looked horrible. His eyes were droopy, his face was red and blotchy. "Yeah yeah.." He said trying to express some enthusiasm. "Happy birthday Mabes.." Mabel knew it was their last day in Gravity Falls. She was sad she had to leave her new friends behind, and sad that school was starting back, but Mable tended to look at the positive side. She had her pig Waddles, and the best brother in the world. She knew they'd be coming back here next year! But… Poor Dipper. He loved it here. He loved all the adventures they had together, all the excitement. This had been the time of his life… And most importantly, he loved Wendy.  
Mabel looked down at her brother with sadness. "Come on Bro Bro…" She ruffled his hair. "What do you plan to do, lay in bed all day?" "Yes. Hopefully." He said a bit bothered. "Dip, this is our LAST day here. Our party is later tonight, that's gonna be fun!" Dipper stared up at the ceiling thinking about their very first party here in Gravity Falls. How he didn't snatch Wendy up when he had the chance.. "That's it!" Dipper exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "Tonight is the night I'm gonna ask Wendy to dance!" Mabels eyes widened as she saw her brothers lit up with excitement. "YAY! GO DIPPER!" She exclaimed loudly. "But uh.. you should really shower before the party." She said smiling at him. Her brother groaned. "Yeah, yeah…" And with that, they hopped off the bed, and went downstairs.  
The first thing they saw was Gruncle Stan in his pajamas. "Happy birthday kids!" He pulled both of them in for a hug. "There's some pancakes in the kitchen for breakfast! You'll get your presents at the party tonight." He released them from the hug and the twins went to the kitchen to eat. Mabel ate 5 entire pancakes, while Dipper only had a bit of one. "Dipper, I thought you were feeling better." Mabel said with compassion. "I wouldn't say that.." He said almost in a whispered voice. He hit his head down on the table. He felt tears start to form in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the pain of sleeplessness, the realization of this being his last day here, or both.. "Mabel.." He said weakly. "I love it here it here so much. I don't want this to end. I don't want the relationships we have with the people here to go away.." The silence started to flood the room, until finally it came out. "I don't want to leave Wendy."  
Mabel smiled sweetly as her brothers true feelings had been poured out to her. "I have the sweetest brother in the world" she thought to herself. But Mabel had to put an end to this. She wasn't gonna stand for Dipper being a sad-sack on their final day here. "Look Dipper. I know this is gonna be hard. But this is what life is about. Every hello leads to a goodbye, and we're gonna make this goodbye the best anyone has ever had!" She said slamming her fist on the table. Dipper looked up at his sister, the sadness starting to fade away. "Yeah… You're right Mabes." He smiled sincerely. "Tonight's the night" He thought to himself. "Tonight is the night that I'm technically a teenager."

**Chapter two**

The time was 6:30 PM. His party started at 8:00 PM. He spent the time after breakfast to catch up on the hours of sleep he didn't get the night before, while Mabel hung out with her friends Candy and Grenda. He stretched as he got out of his bed. "Well, time to get ready." He said to himself. He walked down the hall, his change of clothes in hand, and into the bathroom to take his shower. He pulled all of his clothes off and tossed them to the floor, and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. He adjusted the temperature, and started to wash himself. The water rushing down him felt good, even though Dipper didn't really like taking showers. As he scrubbed his head with shampoo, he heard a knock on the door. And before anything could be said, the door was opened. "WHAT THE HECK?" Dipper thought to himself. "Hey bud." It was Wendy's voice. "Pretty sure these are yours." She was holding dippers boxers with the tips of her pointer finger and her thumb. She sat them down on the toilet with his other clothes. "Yeah… Those are mine…." Dipper said extremely embarrassed. He must of dropped them in the hallway. "See ya later Dip!" Wendy said without a care, closing the door as she left. "Good grief, what if I had been out of the shower?" He said thinking of how embarrassed he would of felt. He sighed to himself, washing the stuff out of his hair. "Oh well."  
After cleaning the rest of himself, he hopped out of the shower. He began to dry himself off as he noticed a note on top of his clothes. "Huh?" Once he was all dry, he picked up the note and read it aloud. "Dear Dipper, I'm super stoked about the party tonight. I wont be able to give you your gift at the party. It's something I need to give you elsewhere. I'll give you more details later on. -Wendy." Dippers heart was racing. Now he was really starting to feel sick. He took a deep breath, and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can do this man. No big deal." Wendy, who had been standing outside the door had to keep her giggle in. After she heard what she wanted, she headed down the stairs, off to help with Dipper and Mabels party. Dipper began to dress himself. He was going to be wearing a suit with a black bow tie. He really didn't like dressing fancy. He wanted to wearing his plain old red shirt and blue pullover like always. But if tonight was his last night with Wendy, no way was that going to happen. He looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie. He proceeded to brush his teeth, and do the other things he needed. When he was finished, he adjusted his hair back to the way he had always kept it. Dipper looked at himself and realized that tonight was going to be the best and the worst night of his life.

**Chapter three**

Dipper and Mabel stood outside of the entrance to the party. The time was 7:56. They weren't supposed to make their "special appearance" until 8:00 sharp. They had been standing there for about 10 minutes or so. Dipper knew that everyone was already inside, including Wendy. He leaned up against the wall, looking up at the sky. His heart was racing. Mabel waved her hand in front of his face. "Dippperrrr.." She called. He ignored her gesture. Finally she gave his hair a tug. "Owh!" He blurted out. He sighed, looking down. "Look Dip, I know you're nervous. Don't ask her right away, alright?! You have to wait for the right song, and don't ask her until you feel ready!" She said trying to give him some friendly advice. He simply nodded. "Will I ever be ready though?" He thought to himself. Dipper looked down to his wrist watch and read "8:00". He looked at Mabel showing her the time, and they both walked in together.  
"Happy birthday mystery twins!" The words came from the voices of all of their Gravity Falls friends. Dipper was kinda surprised they had all called them that. "Guess it's easier than saying 'Happy birthday Dipper and Mabel'" he thought. Dipper just smiled at all of the people smiling and greeting them. Mabels eyes were wide, and she was ready to party. She excitedly ran over to the DJ, Soos, and took the mic right out of his hand. "Come on guys! Let's get this party started!" She shouted with excitement. And with that, the party came to life.  
Dipper was still standing awkwardly looking around for Wendy. He couldn't see her anywhere in this sea of people. That or… because he was short. But he didn't wanna admit that to himself. Instead, he tried squeezing his way through everyone, looking around for her. "There's no way she would just ditch this party.." He mumbled to himself. "We're best friends, right..?" Suddenly, he felt fingers ruffling his hair. "Of course we are man." Dipper quickly turned around to see his lifelong companion, the girl of his dreams, Wendy. "Wow." Dipper accidently said aloud. He bit his lip after the word had slipped from his mouth. She looked stunning. He had never actually seen her dress like this before. She was wearing a simple green and white dress. Wendy probably made it look a million times better than it actually was. The two walked off to a section of the room that was less crowded. "This party is huge dude!" She said. "And wooaah, little Dipper dressed fancy tonight." Wendy playfully teased him, giving him a soft punch to the arm. "Hey, you did too!" Dipper exclaimed trying to defend himself. Wendy giggled at Dippers defensiveness. "He's adorable." Wendy thought to herself. "Hey Dip, wanna go mess around with people at the party?" Wendy said as she handed him a can of green silly string. He smiled deviously. "Let's do this." He said playfully, as he sprayed some on her. The look on her face was completely shocked. "No fair, I didn't expect that!" The two laughed and ran around the room together, spraying random victims. The party was a huge success. Everyone was enjoying the music, the food was great, and everyone was dancing and having a great time together. Stan really rolled in the dough this time. Dipper and Wendy finally took a break from messing with the people at the party. They were both leaning against the wall, panting from all their running around and laughter. "Did you see the look on that guys face when I poured an entire cup of ice down his shirt?!" Wendy said laughing. Dipper was laughing too. "Yeah! And when we gave Thompson a tub of mayonnaise and he thought it was whipped cream?!" The two laughed together for minutes, until finally the excitement had cooled down. The two slowly slunk down and sat on the floor, side by side. "Tonight has been really fun Dipper." Wendy said looking down at the smaller boy. Dipper looked up to her and couldn't help but smile. Just looking into her eyes made his heart melt. "Yeah.. it really has." Dipper said sincerely. The two sat in silence for a few moments, until suddenly, the music had changed. Soos' voice then filled the room. "It's time to take it down a notch dudes." Dipper's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my gosh. This is it." He thought to himself. "This is the moment I messed up last time. But I won't this time. I can't." Dipper saw Mabel across the room. Once they had gained eye contact with one another, she gave him a thumbs up, and then ran off.  
It had seemed that the silence was never going to end, until Wendy finally spoke up. "Soos really knows how to pick the songs. I love this one." Dipper nodded agreeingly. "Yep. He.. sure does." Dipper was overjoyed that Wendy liked the song, he was the one who told Soos to play it. "I know what I have to do." Dipper confidently told himself. He took a deep breath, and then met eyes with her. He hoped his nervousness wasn't TOO noticeable. "Wendy.. I… Do you wanna dance with me?" The words finally came out of his mouth. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Wendy's facial expression hadn't changed at all, and he was starting to become worried. "Dipper." She said breaking the silence. "Oh no." He thought. In the blink of an eye, she had taken him by the hand and lifted him up off the ground, and she was heading towards the exit as quickly as possible.

**Chapter four**

The only thing that ran through Dippers head was "WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING?!" All he did was ask her to dance, and she ran off with him. Finally, they had made it out the door, unseen. When Dipper got caught up with what was happening, he spoke up. "Wendy, what was that about?!" He asked frantically. "I… I'm sorry if I offended you, or something.. I mean, I really wasn't trying to hurt you at all I promise!" Dipper said in defense. He really hoped that he had not upset her. "No, no man.. It's nothing like that all…" She spoke quietly. She sounded bothered, and Dipper didn't like it at all. He wasn't sure what to say, so he kinda stood still, looking down at the ground.  
Wendy then spoke up again. "You got my note didn't you?" Dipper looked up to her, his eyes a bit wide. "Yeah." He said with a cracky voice. Wendy couldn't help but to smile. Dippers voice cracks were so irresistibly cute. At this point, Wendy couldn't care less anymore. She bent down to Dippers height and kissed him the cheek. Dippers face turned completely red. "W-Wendy…" he said in a whispered tone.  
"Dipper, I can't hide it anymore. This… This isn't easy for me to say. But…" Before she spoke her next words, she reached out for Dippers hand, and he shyly accepted it. "I like you. A lot." Dipper felt like he was going to burst. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He was probably sweating like crazy by now. Wendy could sense the boys over-excitement and inability to speak, so she continued on. "I didn't mean what I said back when we fought the shapeshifter. In fact, I was super crazy about you back then too… I guess I just wasn't ready to say it.." She got quiet. She spoke again after a few moments of silence. "But… I guess now was a horrible time to tell you anyway, since this is your last day here…" Dipper's heart dropped. He had completely forgotten about it up until now. He sighed. "Wendy. I don't wanna go home…" Dipper confessed. "I've had the most amazing summer of my entire life.. I've solved super cool mysteries, I've seen the unimaginable, and I met you…"  
He said the last part quietly, since it was a bit embarrassing. "I know man! I had a blast this summer.." Wendy laid down in the grass, and Dipper laid next to her. "I've never had as much fun with anybody as I've had with you." She smiled sweetly at him as she played with his hair. Dipper felt all jumpy inside. Every touch from Wendy gave him chills. The good kind of chills. And it was strange for Dipper; nobody had ever made him feel this way. Dipper couldn't take it anymore. His heart was going to explode if he didn't get the chance to say what he wanted to sooner. And with the current setting, there was no time to waste. "I love you Wendy." Dipper said firmly. He had said it with total confidence, he wanted her to know just how strongly he felt. And before Dipper had the chance to comprehend what was about to happen, her lips met with his. The kiss was warm, soft, and kinda long. Both Dipper and Wendy's face had turned to a shade of red. When the kiss ended, she scooted closer to him. At this point, Dipper and Wendy were literally side by side… cuddling, in a way.  
The two laid in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing, and the sounds of the night. Most silences were awkward, in Dippers opinion. But this one was different. He wanted this silence to never end. But the unfortunate truth is that all things come to an end. Minutes later, Mabel opened the door. The two tried to scramble away from one another as they heard the door open. "DIPPER!" Mabel sounded excited as ever. "We're opening presents!" After she said that, she slammed the door shut. Dipper was instantly embarrassed. Had his sister seen them like that? Wendy laughed at his shocked expression. She then stood up, and held her hand out to him. "Come on man. Let's go open those presents." He smiled and nodded, took her hand, and was lifted to his feet.

**Chapter five**

The rest of the night had been super fun. The twins enjoyed the night as they ate cake with their friends, and opened presents. Mabel got some new sweaters (for both her and Waddles), a couple stuffed animals, and an art kit. Dipper only received cash (since boys are so hard to shop for, right?). And of course.. he received that other thing from Wendy. But, that was their little secret. And to be honest, what had happened that night was the only thing Dipper could of ever wanted.  
By the time opening presents was over, it was about 10:00, and the majority of the guests had already said their goodbyes to the twins, and had made their way back home. Mabels goodbye to her two good friends (Candy and Grenda) was heart breaking. At this point, the only people left in the room were Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan, and Soos. It wasn't much of a party anymore. Just cleaning up and stuff. Dipper and Mabel were sitting together and chatting. "I'm sorry you had to say goodbye to your friends Mabel.." Dipper said with complete sincerity. He could sense his sisters sadness, and he did not like it one bit. "That's what happens Dipper. I already knew that from the moment we arrived in this town.." Mabel sounded completely calm. The two simultaneously sighed. "Hey, Mabel." Dipper said in a hushed voice. "Did you get a gift from Grunkle Stan? Because, I didn't…" Dipper admitted, a bit upset. He knew his uncle was tight with cash, but he had literally told them this morning that he had presents for the both of them. Mabel jumped in. "Yeah, I didn't get anything either." She said quietly. "I wonder why."  
The twins started to help clean up the room. It took just about 30 minutes or so, and everything looked back to normal. It was almost 11:00. Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, and Soos all sat around together. They were all pretty tired from the party. Dipper couldn't help but to think of the kiss. He sighed as the thoughts of him returning home in the morning flooded his , Grunkle Stan walked over to the group..  
"Hey kids. Look, I have something for you both. I wanted to give them to you when it was just kinda.. the family, you know?" Stan looked at Soos and Wendy in a friendly manner, letting them know that they were welcome. Grunkle Stan then pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket. "The… bus tickets?" Dipper said feeling a bit uneasy. "What kind of present is this?" Grunkle Stan simply smiled, and ripped the tickets up into little pieces. "Well, I talked to your parents and.. I got you enrolled into school here, in Gravity Falls!" Dipper and Mabel could not believe the words that had come from Stan's mouth. Even Soos and Wendy sat there in complete shock. "I mean, you must miss your parents by now… If you don't want to stay here I can find a way to get you back home.." "NO!" The twins both yelled out. They jumped up from where they were sitting and hugged Stan as tight as they could. Then, Dipper and Mabel hugged each other. Smiles and excitement filled the room. "We love you so much Grunkle Stan!" "You're the greatest uncle ever!" Words of praise came from both of the twins. After the excitement had kinda cooled down a bit, Wendy pulled Dipper a bit away from the group. "This is great news man! You get to stay here!" She said happily, hugging him. "Hey. Wendy." Dipper said whispering. Wendy leaned down to his height so she would be able to hear. "Yes Dip?" She whispered back. "C-Can we... Is this... Can we be together Wendy..?" Dipper asked nervously. Wendy simply nodded, and let her actions do the talking for her. The two leaned in for a quick kiss, hoping nobody was paying mind to them. And after that, nothing was ever the same. Tonight was the night that Dipper was technically a teenager.


End file.
